cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Caratacus Catuvel
A turian from Taetrus, who was a member of infamous terrorist group Facinus. In the aftermath of the War on Taetrus, he left for Cartagena, where he briefly took on the position of leader of the Cartagena Patrol. The Rise Catuvel came to galactic attention when he defended Cartagena station successfully from a major pirate attack. Attacks frequently consist of the defenders being overwhelmed and their leaders being ransomed back to C-Pat. This battle took a different turn, however, as the pirates were lured into the Fringe bar, a two-story establishment known throughout the Nemean Abyss as the closest thing to neutral ground in the region. Once inside, the pirates were ambushed by C-Pat forces firing from the upper level, resulting in the surrender of nearly the entire boarding party. Other notable victories attributed to Catuvel included the arrest of numerous weapons dealers, specifically those known to have connections to pirates in the Abyss, as well as numerous confiscations of illegal merchandise - on a station long known to be more lawless than even Omega. Much of the confiscated equipment was put to use by the Cartagena Patrol, and the Patrol’s increased effectiveness was expected to deter attackers in the near future. In a daring series of raids, the Patrol under Catuvel soon attacked and captured the headquarters of three crime bosses simultaneously. The raids were planned using only the most trusted and skilled members of C-Pat, to ensure secrecy. Eyewitnesses claimed that chief Catuvel led the largest raid group himself, despite injuries sustained in a botched assassination effort earlier that week. A statement issued by Catuvel read as follows: “Today the Cartagena Patrol has struck a great blow to organized crime on this station. No longer will these criminals threaten and intimidate those who have done no wrong. No longer will they ruin the lives and livelihoods of innocents merely attempting to avoid the oppressive governments of their home territories. Cartagena Station belongs to no-one - not the Council, not the Hegemony, and not the Terminus Warlords. This station is a haven for those who have nowhere else, and the Cartagena Patrol will continue to topple thugs and swindlers who attempt to turn it into their private playground.” Captured crime bosses included the batarian Bozak Mal-larik, the turian Aulus Plautian, and the batarian Rendak Bol’Koron. Analysts speculated that by removing three major threats in such a dramatic fashion, Catuvel might risk uniting the others against him. Himalk Ordron, a specialist on the Nemean Abyss, offered the following: “Three crimelords at once is very impressive, but ultimately insignificant. Cartagena is populated by at least a half dozen other major factions, with a myriad of smaller groups no doubt clamoring to take over from their departed masters already. Impressive, but futile.” The Fall It had been rumoured that Catuvel had been with Facinus, and since a failed assassination attempt was carried out by newcomers to the station with Palaven tattoos, it was assumed that the Turian Hierarchy was now after him. Proponents of Catuvel argued that his record on the station spoke for itself and that the Hierarchy should leave well enough alone, while lawmakers claimed that Catuvel’s role in Facinus required he be brought to justice to provide closure for the victims of Taetrus, both living and dead. Catuvel himself couldn’t be reached for comment, but very swiftly there was rioting on Cartagena, as well as open fighting between groups of civilians in the streets. An analyst for Bur'eche Broadcast News provided the following: “This is really a brilliant move by the Hierarchy - how many arrest warrants are this publicized? They did this specifically because they can’t reach him through normal channels. They’re taking advantage of the significant turian population on Cartagena as well as the criminal element, both of which will want to see Catuvel deposed albeit for somewhat different reasons. Some of those turians certainly lost family on Taetrus, while others will be outraged at the hypocrisy and want to see justice done regardless. This news will undermine him with the elite of his own police force. Criminals of course want their corruption back, so I’d be very surprised if Catuvel lasts the week. Anybody who thinks the Hierarchy is incapable of clever politics should be reconsidering right about now.” Catuvel very swiftly vanished; several of his former officers subsequently disappeared as well, while one appeared to have been torn apart by a rampaging crowd. The dismissal of the most experienced and incorruptible officers on the Patrol was noted as one reason for the rioting on-station continuing for so many consecutive days, but Catuvel's replacement as C-Pat leader Druzal Ikshar insisted that his men had the situation entirely in hand: “Riots are common enough on Cartagena. Even our most inexperienced recruit knows that, and that they usually tire themselves out after a few days. A crackdown now would only incite more violence and further damage the image of this police force to which Catuvel has already done so much harm”. One former sergeant’s body was soon after found dismembered in an alleyway, lending credence to theories that Catuvel and his closest followers were being systematically murdered. Hierarchy officials reported that their offices had been inundated with claims regarding Catuvel, including several obviously false confessions. Sightings allegedly placed the former terrorist on Taetrus, at the head of the angry mob on Cartagena, in hiding on Illium, and one particularly outrageous claim even alleged that the turian was being hidden by the human terrorist group Cerberus. Category:Turians Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Nemean Abyss